


Couch Punishment

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: As always, lets keep this on AO3 to the people who want to see it
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Kudos: 20





	Couch Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> As always, lets keep this on AO3 to the people who want to see it

By the time that Sam gets home from the studio after Talks, he fully expects everyone else in the house to be asleep. But he's not exactly surprised when he opens the front door and sees the kitchen light on. He dumps his backpack and jacket on the bench next to the door, then kicks off his shoes before padding towards the kitchen. Liam is sitting at the counter with a steaming cup of something hot in a mug for a game Sam worked on recently. Liam's laptop in front of him as he slowly types into a word document with a steady clicking of keys. 

Liam has his glasses on, paired with his pajamas. Tonight, he's wearing cozy plaid pants and a long grey sleeve shirt. He looks comfy, and Sam walks behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss into his hair. Liam hums and turns his head just enough to press a kiss to Sam's lips.

"Hey, Li," Sam hums into Liam's neck. Liam hums back. Sam watches as he hits save on the word document that he has open before closing his laptop and turning to face Sam pushing himself into a quick hug. 

"I'm mad at you," He says, easily pulling away and picking up the hot, half-drunk mug of what Sam assumes is tea off of the counter. Then pushing up out of his arms before taking a step in the direction of the master bedroom. 

"Oh?" Sam says, taking a step following him as the older man flicks off the lights to the kitchen as he goes. Liam hums in agreeance but doesn't say for what. Sam's a smart enough man, who has been in a relationship with Liam for nearly twenty years, that he already knows the answer to why Liam's angry. Still, he doesn't say anything about what the joke of the night on talks was. 

They stay silent as they climb up the stairs to head to bed. Liam nods towards one of the kids' bedrooms, and then to the second. Which Sam takes to mean,  _ you check on one room, and I'll check the other.  _ The kids are asleep, it's later than he usually gets home after a talks episode, so that's no surprise. 

The doors to both bedrooms click closed, and then after a few steps, they're standing at the entrance to their bedroom. Liam's hand on the doorknob and in a whisper, he says, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight," before opening the door and moving into the darkroom. 

Sam blinks, then whispers, moving into the room, closing the door softly behind him, "I am?" 

It's been a long time since one of the three other people he's in a long term relationship with have made him sleep on the couch. 

"You are indeed sleeping on the couch," Liam says as he flips on the nightstand lamp for Sam to change into his own pajamas. In the bed, one of the ladies grumbles, turning over into the other, but neither protest at the sudden light being turned on in the room. Sam opens a draw for pants, then a second draw for the shirt as he thinks about what to say back to Liam.

He pulls off his shirt, then says, "Were the jokes that bad?"

Liam hums, moving around the room leaving his mug on the bedside table, then moving to pick grab spare pillows and blankets from the closet, "You called me a dick live on the internet, dear,"

Well, okay, yeah, that's fair. Sam pulls his sleeping shirt over his head, then says, "I did do that,"

Liam drops the spare blankets and pillows at the end of the bed, and Sam watches as he climbs into bed, watching Sam pull at his belt and lets his pants drop to the floor, "You deserve that after the rant you went on tonight," 

Liam pulls his glasses off of his face, reaching over to put them on the nightstand before saying, "You didn't even say sorry," 

Sam pulls up his sleep pants, then says, "Sorry I called you a dick?"

Liam hums, then turns over in the bed, wrapping himself around one of the ladies. Sam sighs, then shakes his head, moving towards the bed and clicking off the light and grabbing the spare bedwear and heading downstairs once again. 

Their couch certainly isn't the worst couch in the world to sleep on, but it certainly isn't the best either. Sam clicks on the TV and lets the soft chatter of a movie lull him to sleep. 

When he wakes up again, there is a very different movie playing on the screen, and it's still pitch black outside. Liam is standing over him, pulling at his blanket, Sam blinks. Liam collapses back down on top of him without warning. 

Sam doesn't say anything, just wraps his arms around the older man's waist, pressing a kiss into his hair. They stay like that for a minute, then two, then the movie softly playing in the background that neither of them are really paying attention to goes to commercial break.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispers softly into Liam's hair.

"I'm sorry I made you sleep on the couch," Liam whispers back between a yawn, and Sam rubs a soft circle into his back. They are both tired, it's still the middle of the night. But Sam, despite the relatively uncomfortable couch, is pretty content to stay here with Liam pinning him down for just a while longer. 

When the movie starts playing again, Sam whispers into Liam's hair, "I love you,"

Liam hums and whispers it right back. 

The next thing Sam knows, the sun is in his eyes and his phone (or maybe Liam's?) is angrily informing him that one of them needs to wake up. Liam is grumbling on top of him about it being his day off. 

He reaches over to the coffee table and grabs his phone hitting the snooze button before pressing another kiss into Liam's hair. He can afford to stay here for just a little bit longer. 


End file.
